The Vampire Dairies: Mercy's undelivered Wrath
by HowlingWriter15
Summary: Chapter 2/Part2 with Kol's resurrection causing chaos around Mystic Falls, Stefan has no idea just how much trouble Elena and Damon have got themselves in until Katherine Pierce bursts his bubble. She is only too happy Kol will get rid of her doppelganger but Stefan and friends try everything to save them but will it be enough? Who do they turn to for help?


**_Before you start to read I feel like I should explain the 'twin children, Raven and Reagan' part. In the show Klaus is supposed to have one child, a daughter but because I wanted to see what things would be like and spice things up. My stories Klaus has twins daughter Raven and son Reagan but these are not just hybrids children, they are special. Reagan is sadistic as his father but Raven on the other hand has adopted her aunt Rebekah's need for humanity, they both want to be human so they can love etc. The fact that Raven is not happy about her immortality easily sets her a target to her brother who would kill her friends in a twink of an eye. _**

**_I will get in detail of the twins after this Elena/Kol adventure has ended but to guest Katherine will be more in Chapter 3: Warzone. She's going to be playing a rather pleasant role. Hayley's whereabouts are unknown as of now. _**

**_Reagan and Raven are now teenagers so understand. _**

**_HAPPY READING. _**

CHAPTER 2: MERCY'S UNDELIVERED WRATH

Katherine watched through a window as The Original's stood flanking their resurrected brother, the desire for the death of the Buffy Squad had increased as the days went by. Katherine leaned on the window making sure she was not heard, she smirked as she flashed back to when it was her that was the hunted. She looked at her doppelganger, Elena as she looked at Kol. Her face disguised with fear "Don't worry, Elena. I won't make a mess" Kol laughed softly as he kept taking a step forward "Damon, you seem quite. What...cat got your tongue?" Kol said as he turned his attention entirely on him, Elena tumbled but Damon caught her using his vampire speed "You could've just let her fall, Damon. She's a human, a human who just doesn't know when to back the hell off..." Kol stopped, he walked towards the alcohol cabinet pouring himself a glass of bourbon, he looked at his family members "Let's have a drink before the real actions begins I mean this will be my very first drink since being back" Kol said as he watched his family disbanding so they could also get a drink.

Kol sat down; he held the glass tight in his hands as he lifted it up taking a sip his eyes never leaving Elena or Damon "Seat..." Kol ordered "Now my sister and I have been bickering about who gets to kill you first..." Kol looked at Rebekah who had stood beside Elijah "I lost" Rebekah said with an uneasy tone, a touch of anger "But I figured since you killed him, he might need to return the favour" Rebekah said as she put her glass on the table crossing her arms together. Elena looked at Elijah who had stood quite beside his sister "How can you do this, Elijah? I considered you a friend" Elena said trying her best to turn Elijah against his family to benefit her and Damon "I thought you were noble" Elena said. Elijah tilted his head as a smile appeared on his lips "Elena, you killed my brother. You could've come to me to get help if you really wanted to get rid of him but instead you killed him. We may not be a family like the brothers" Elijah looked at Damon "But when you killed one of us, it was hard not to help Niklaus get a witch to resurrect Kol." Elijah said "What did you exactly think would happen after you killed him and then got Bonnie to lock Niklaus inside the same house with Kol's dead body? Elijah asked.

Katherine walked inside the Grill her heels clicking making sure she got heads turned, she sat down across from Stefan. She crossed her legs together under the table "Do you want to know what I'm so happy about?" Katherine's sole purpose in life had been to always torture the Brothers, they had regretted ever meeting her but she had loved and cherished that very moment, she looked at Stefan as if he would beg her to tell her but he simply looked at her as if she was nuts "Are you going to tell me or are you going to leave, Katherine?" Stefan asked as he looked at her, No amount of money or compulsion would make him want to go back to that 'love' Katherine had so much yearned for. Katherine tilted her head "Well which do you want to hear first, Stefan. There's bad and then there's the well they're both good for us" Katherine said as she weighed both her hands demonstrating to Stefan just how exciting the news were "Just tell me" Stefan demanded. Katherine rolled her eyes "The good news then...for us" Katherine added "Kol is back and he's not very happy, Stefan. He's not very happy at all and you want to know whose fault that is?" Katherine said her voice adding to her hatred of her doppelganger "Elena's, if she hadn't touched Kol he would have given her mercy but nooo, your damn heroine had to go play hero to an Original of all people in the World" Katherine said as she leaned forward locking eyes with Stefan "I can tell you now, Stefan. She's screwed and this time there's no way of saving her" Katherine smirked; she had won the sooner The Originals killed Elena the better she would be the only vampire look-alike. She would be free of Elena's image; the thought of Elena sickened her to the core and the fact that both brothers had swooned over her like they had done to her she was frustrated. Stefan narrowed his eyes "What do you mean Kol's back? Elena killed him" Stefan said suddenly interested and curious, he had to know everything even if that meant he had to get to seat at a table with Katherine Pierce for more than a minute of her threats "Man, you're slow...I mean Kol's back Thanx to Klaus and his various witch connections. Your bother and Elena will die today or well sometime." Katherine said.

Stefan tilted his head as he put the puzzle together in his head trying to get to understand everything he was hearing "Damon?" Katherine shook her head "Yes, Damon, Stefan your brother. They are both trapped inside the Boarding House the entire Mikaelson family is there with Kol. They are just as pissed as Kol is" Katherine said involuntarily explaining everything, she didn't need to be there but she needed to gloat and the only way was to run to Stefan "Elijah can't be there" Stefan said. Katherine chuckled "Think again because as much as he's a nobleman he also values family and ever since Klaus had those two brats, well let's just say Elijah's bee a family man." Katherine said ready to bolt as soon as she had finished singing songs of joice. Stefan leaned back on his chair hitting his back "How do you know all this?" Stefan asked, Katherine gave him a smile "Well I was there to see Damon and all of a sudden I see The Originals all cornering Elena and Damon." Katherine said "If I was you I'd bolt because you're next on Kol's list. Everyone that helped either think or get rid of him is screwed tell Barbie as well" Katherine said as she stood up "Katherine" Stefan said. Katherine looked at Stefan "Help you against Klaus and his siblings? Sorry but No" Katherine said before she left. Stefan took out his cell phone; he dialled Caroline's number including Bonnie, Matt and Jeremy.

"It's impossible, I saw he was dead" Jeremy said as he stood beside Bonnie who kept thinking of the possibilities of Kol's comeback from the dead, the witches' power. She would have known but she had not once heard of such "He's back and he's looking for vengeance" Stefan said. "It's impossible, he couldn't have came back" Bonnie said her eyes on the floor thinking calculating "Klaus has some contacts, Bonnie. He got or made the witch to bring him back. He's our problem now well they all are" Stefan said "Elena..." Jeremy said "She's screwed if we don't save her and as much as I'm going to regret this and Damon" Caroline said as she walked inside seating down on the couch "We can't. They'll kill us all" Jeremy said. "Maybe we don't get in but one of their own" Caroline said as she smiled "Raven, Klaus's own daughter. She wants acceptance so much she might be able to help and get us Elena" Caroline said hoping her idea would at least give them all some time to at least come up with something more legit "It's worth a try" Stefan said "Since you suggested it go and convince her" Stefan said. Caroline stood up "Jeremy, come with me" Jeremy looked at Bonnie who gave him a nod.

Damon looked at Elena, she was scared but Kol looked like he was having more fun than his siblings "Elijah..." Elena said as she looked at him standing beside his brother, Klaus. Elijah turned his head and looked at Elena "Elena..." Elijah said "Why?" Elena asked. Elijah hummed for a second "Well you killed my brother and the only brother we thought would never do anything for the sake of family brought the brother you killed back. That's why" Elijah said, his tone more vulgar than it had ever been "Can we cut this short and kill them already?" Rebekah said in an annoyed voice "I already gave you Elena". Kol smiled at his sister "Patience Rebekah" Kol said as he downed his last portion of bourbon "Now on to business" Kol said as he stood up, he walked towards Damon wrapping his hand around his throat forcing him up "Now Damon, This is going to be very excruciatingly painful for you" Kol said as he threw him on the wall, Kol turned before even Damon hit the wall looking at Elena "Now YOU. Death is too easy for you, Elena. It's not painful, it's not what Rebekah here wants for you" Kol said as he watched Elena have a sense of relief "No, she wants you to experience the biggest pain there ever lived in your life...we both want you to suffer as much as we do and did" Kol said "Where is Reagan, Niklaus?" Kol asked without looking at his brother "He'll be right over" Klaus said taking a seat.

Kol tilted his head he lifted his arm before he locked eyes with Elena "Rebekah, Have fun but remember I kill her" Kol said turning away, Rebekah stood in front of Elena. She tilted her head giving Elena a devious grin "Now, Elena. What shall I do to you first?" Rebekah said slapping her harder than any, Rebekah smiled as she heard Elena whimper her cheeks starting to turn red; Elena lifted herself up enduring the pain that she knew Rebekah enjoyed inflicting on her. It had been what she had always dreamt of and now her brother had given her what she wanted, Elijah watched helplessly "I've dreamt of this moment...well at least imagined it" Rebekah said as she grabbed Elena's body like a lifeless ragdoll, she looked at Damon as he watched her every move. She could see he fought himself on trying to help her "Poor Elena, isn't that right, Damon?" Rebekah said as she dropped Elena on the floor making sure she felt every bit of pain a human could possibly feel "Rebekah..." Damon whispered sympathetically for the sake of Elena and the fact that he was overpowered. Rebekah didn't answer him, she dragged Elena up using her hair "No, Damon" Rebekah said as she smirked, she lifted up her hand wrapping it around Elena's throat slowly squeezing it watching as Elena fought on getting air. Damon couldn't take anymore but just as he had decided to help Elena Elijah had vamp sped over to him, Elijah looked at Damon "Let her do what must be done, Damon" Elijah said wrapping his own hand around Damon's throat watching as Rebekah continued her torture on Elena.

Reagan Mikaelson had listened to Caroline and Jeremy beg, he had gotten annoyed but still he found it amusing that they had the guts to ask a Mikaelson for help on a family problem "Caroline, sweetheart. Jeremy, the boy that was once on drugs. Man, things change so quickly" Reagan walked inside looking at his sister. It had never been a secret that Klaus had reproduced two children; the whole world of the Supernatural had been shocked and feared as the children would grow up. One like the father but one had changed the thought of the people "So you come to ask her for help from my uncle?" Reagan asked as he sat down on his father's couch "This is indeed going to be fun, my sister the betrayer and the one that just couldn't stick to family instead chooses acceptance over us" Reagan said knowing that what he said hurt his sister more than he could imagine, Reagan would attack her even if it was unnecessary because she hated what they were ─ Immortal and the children of the most feared hybrid there ever lived "Disappointing" He said as he looked at Caroline and Jeremy carefully. Raven had listened to her brother for as long as she could, she had held back her tears just like her aunt, Rebekah had advised her "There's nothing more important than family, brother" Raven said as she gave Caroline a smile "Elena killed my uncle, she needs to pay Caroline and as much as I like you Jeremy but I can't help you" Raven said, every word carefully constructed so they would fit perfectly into place. "Please, Raven...this is your chance to prove to us you're not like ─ HIM" Caroline said looking at Reagan "Thank you" Reagan said. Raven smirked; she walked towards Caroline and Jeremy "That's the problem, Caroline. I'm exactly like him" Raven said as her eye colour changed into a blood thirsty black "Reagan" Raven said as her brother stood up from the couch, he walked towards the gang standing behind Caroline and Jeremy "We're family, twins. Klaus's children" Raven said her tone adding to the face. Reagan grabbed Jeremy; he knew that Jeremy still had that ring. Reagan snapped Jeremy's neck putting him on his shoulder "Now Caroline, decide. Run or well...death. It's also a choice" Reagan suggested, Caroline looked at an unconscious Jeremy on Reagan's shoulder "Touch him and Elena will be the last thing you'll need to worry about" Raven said to a shocked and confused Caroline "Next time, have some common sense. Coming to a Mikaelson to betray a Mikaelson" Raven scoffed.

"Enough" Elijah said to Rebekah who immediately dropped Elena gasping for more air, she held her throat wandering if she would even survive this torture "They're here" Klaus said as he had a scent of his children walking inside the door "Jeremy..." Elena managed to say seeing her brother on Klaus's son's shoulder out cold "A family reunion" Kol said as he watched as Reagan threw Jeremy on the couch next to Elena "We figured if we killed him that would be torture enough for you but then Klaus suggested we play the torture game with you, Elena" Kol said enjoying every moment of this "While your friends are out there trying to save you and Damon and now Jeremy, we could try our best to give you a preview of what you'll suffer in my hands" Kol said as Rebekah grew more angrier and more thirsty for her blood "Let me kill her, Kol" Rebekah demanded "Not yet, Rebekah" Kol said as his sister paced about "You can't kill him, Elijah. He did nothing" Elena pleaded "Correction..."Kol said "He did everything" He said.

"They took him, Stefan. They took him...they took Jeremy" Caroline stuttered as she looked apologetically to Bonnie, she had never calculated it would go this far but it had and now Both Gilberts were in danger of death by The only people that could kill any vampires and thing. Stefan looked at Bonnie "We think of something else" Bonnie suggested seating down; the news of Jeremy hit her like a wave of thunder "Stefan". "Maybe Katherine can help" Matt suggested. Stefan shook his head "She won't help; she's too scared of Klaus to help..." Stefan told them.


End file.
